


Book One: Apus

by EchoesOfFablesPast



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon
Genre: AiGHT kids so here’s the deets, F/F, F/M, Gladion needs a hug, Graphic injuries, Hau is a meme god, Hau/Lillie - Freeform, Human Experimentation, Lillie just wants to stop crying, M/M, Moon just wants a nap, Moon/Gladion, Multi, OOC behavior, Or am I, PTSD, Possibly Character Death, RotomDex/literally everyone, There’s gonna be gore, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Will this be a lemon? Maybe, autistic!character, gonna be lotsa violence, gonna be some other super questionable things, mentions of depression, moon is kind of an oc but also not, nah I’m just playing on that last one, thoughts of suicide and self harm, youll have to read to find out ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfFablesPast/pseuds/EchoesOfFablesPast
Summary: Lunala’s once beautiful wings were now a shade of light blue. Her body had been warped to fit the smaller body of what Moon assumed was Necrozma. The rest of her was that same blue. Like that of a Nihilego. Like the color of the portal in Lusamines office. Like the color of Ultra Space.Like the color of Moons eyes the minute the Nihilego had grabbed her. Like her eyes when the portal opened in Lusamines office.Like the color they were now.Lunala howled, the sound tugging at something deep in Moon’s soul.Moon reached her pale hand out, fingers splayed.As her hand made contact with Lunala’s face, a burning light forced her eyes closed and seared her skin. Pain cleaved her body in two, as if she was being pulled apart by the very seems of her spirit.And then, she was gone.
Relationships: futureLillie/Hau, futureMoon/Gladion
Kudos: 7





	Book One: Apus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So glad you decided to come and give my story a chance. I’ve actually been writing this close to a year, but have been really hesitant on posting it because I feel like I’m not a good writer. But, there’s no way to improve if I don’t try, so here it is! Book One of the Polaris Series; Apus. I hope you enjoy!

Moon sat before her computer, her shoulders taunt and her face impassive. She was waiting for a very important message. 

When  ‘ _You have a message from the Alola region's own Professor Kukui!'_ popped up on the screen, Moon practically threw herself towards her computer. The little yellow icon was blinking rapidly, indicating where she needed to click. She moved the mouse to click on it, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. A blurry image appeared in the video cam screen, before focusing and revealing a middle aged man with bronze skin and relaxed brown eyes framed by green rimmed glasses. He reached a hand out to fix the tilted cam, a muffled mumble of  _ 'Hang on, now. Gimme a sec...' _ echoing from the speakers. Moon giggled, thinking to herself that he must not use Video Cam much. When he got it fixed, Kukui smiled a big smile and waved.

“Hey there! Good afternoon!" He greeted, "So today's the day you're moving to Alola!" She nodded, and he moved his hand, an image of the islands of Alola popping up, "Alola is made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is chock is full of nothin' but rare Pokémon, yeah!"

He held up a PokéBall, grinning, "There's no shortage of rare Pokémon out here in Alola, either! Such mysterious creatures!" He tossed the PokéBall into the air. A soft blue light flashed, and a small, brown dog-like Pokémon popped into the view of the camera, wide blue eyes examining Moon’s face in curiosity.

"You find them all over! In the grass, in the caves, in the skies and sea...here in Alola, we love our pokemon, and we depend on them heeps, too." The canine Pokémon climbed up to Kukui's face, sniffing at him. "Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!" the canine Pokémon had his nose right in Kukui's ear, and finally the professor had enough, gently pushing the Pokémon away, gently asking, "Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm talking to play!?" Ah, It's name is Rockruff then. Rockruff nodded happily, jumping down and out of the view of the camera. She giggled at Kukui's exasperated face. 

"All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody!" He said cheerfully and she nodded, urging him to continue.

"So which photo do you want me to use for your Trainer Passport?" Moon quickly went to her Gallary and picked out the picture to send. It was a cute photo. Her head was slightly tilted, and her semi-curly, raven hair framed her slightly tan face nicely, and her startling greyeyes glittered with excitement. She sent it over.

"Okay, this the one you want?" Moon nodded a yes, “Alright then, I'll let you spell out your name for me." 

She typed ‘Moon' into the chat box and hit 'send'.

"Ah, so you go by Moon?" Moon nodded, shooting him a cheerful grin, "10-4, Good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way!" He grinned at her excitedly.

He crossed his arms, "Moon! Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky! Woo! Plus it’s an oddly fitting name, considering Alola’s history!” He laughed, and she joined in, even though she didn’t exactly understand the last bit. His laughter was contagious, what could she say? Rockruff appeared again, resting on the Professors shoulder.

"Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!" 

Moon grinned, waving "I can't wait to meet you either, sir!" 

His grin got even wider at her verbal response, waving goodbye before ending the call. Moon sat back in her chair and let out a deep breath, her poor nerves finally settling down.

“Moon! Come help me with these boxes!" Her mother called. She jumped out of her chair.

"Coming mom!" She called, trotting away from her desk.

Sitting open on the desk was a travel pamphlet to Alola. A kind looking blonde woman sat smiling on the second page, a proud look on her face. A plane ticket sat just above her head.

* * *

_ 'Tap tap tap tap!' _

The repeating sound of light footfalls echoed through the quiet white building, white shoes hitting the equally white ground in a rapid pace. 

Racing down the hall was a girl, her long blonde hair trailing behind her, and her green eyes wild but determined. Her hand clutched the bag she carried tightly as she skidded into a strange, triangle-shaped platform. Bars sprouted on every side, and the platform began rising upwards. 

It rose until it came up to a garden like place, the bars dropping. The girl looked around, her hair whipping around with the rapid movement of her head. She panted, holding the bag tighter. A worried  _ 'Pe-pew...'  _ came from said bag, and glowing yellow eyes stared up at her. She looked down and gave it a comforting smile.

"We'll be okay Nebby, don't worry." She mumbled as she slowly walked off the platform.

"There she is!" a gruff voice yelled from her back. She gasped, turning to look behind her. Two men stood there, cold eyes trained on her and a finger being pointed at her from the closest one.

"Get her!" He yelled, dropping his hand. She turned and took off running, the men right on her heels. They chased her around multiple corners, the girl trying desperately to lose them. As she rounded another corner, a women dressed in strange blue clothes stepped out, blocking the path with a serious look on her oddly blue face.

She gasped and slid to a stop, panting heavily. She stared at the new person before turning and seeing the other two slowly walking towards her, the first one with a twisted grin marring his otherwise attractive features. 

She shook, her green eyes filling with fear and tears. This was it. It was over.

All of her careful planning was all for naught. 

Suddenly, a bright, multicolored light began spilling from her bag. She looked down, eyes wide and tears dripping down her cheeks. The light swirled around her, blinding the men. They raised their arms to block out the harmful light.

The girl curled around her bag, and suddenly, with one more flash, she was gone, nothing but a bright sphere shooting off into the twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first chapters probably not the best. I always struggle on the first chapter and usually can’t figure out a good way to start the story. I hope it didn’t turn out to horrible! Anyways, thanks for reading, and have an awesome day!


End file.
